Si c'est aimer
by Sexy-Cat
Summary: Quand réciter un poème de Ronsard devient un moyen de drague ... HPDM, One-shot.


**Claim: **_Tout est à JKR, et à Pierre de Ronsard, et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction, à part celui de satisfaire mes pulsions._

**Pairing: **_HPDM, pour changer : )_

_Ceci est ma 2e fiction que je me décide enfin à publier ici ... Qu'elle trouve un public et je serais aux anges !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**« Si c'est aimer ... »**

Sa tête dodelinait doucement, et ses paupières trop lourdes manquaient de ne pas se relever à chaque battement. Il avait beau lutter contre le sommeil, il était épuisé, au bout du rouleau.

Depuis quand ne dormait-il plus ? Depuis quand cet intru hantait-il ses rêves, consumant son âme, incendiant son cœur et s'abreuvant de son corps ? Et surtout, plus que tout autre question qui le tourmentait, pourquoi apparaissait-il, sans relâche, et à chaque fois plus… et cela lui faisait mal – et quelque part peur aussi – de l'admettre, désirable ?

Il commençait à avoir peur de la tournure que prenaient ses rêves, à son insu. Il aurait eu beau lutter, **il** était omniprésent, partout, toujours, à n'importe quelle heure et à n'importe quel endroit, dans son cœur comme dans ses rêves. Et cela faisait des mois. Des mois ? Quel euphémisme !

Il… rien que d'y penser, son cœur s'accéléra, et son corps frémit. Il était décidemment trop atteint pour pouvoir continuer à l'ignorer. Cela faisait à présent parti de son quotidien…

Il se surprit soudain à avoir des pensées quelque peu déplacées, surtout pour un cours de « Littérature Moldue et Sorcière » où, à son accoutumée, la prof débitait de longs discours, interminables, et surtout, incompréhensibles. Enfin, incompréhensibles. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'en voyait surtout pas l'intérêt.

« …oy ! Malfoy ! » On venait de l'appeler. Qui osait le déranger dans ses réflexions profondes ? Il s'apprêtait à corriger cet opportun, mais la voix tonitruante de la prof ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

« Alors, comme ça, Mr. Malfoy, on dort pendant le cours de Littérature ! Je suppose donc que vous connaissez déjà tout, et que vous vous ferez un plaisir de nous faire un exposé sur Ronsard, la prochaine fois. Et puis, tant que vous y êtes, vous nous réciterez le Sonnet pour Hélène n° 4 ! Et avec conviction, et une belle prononciation ! »

« Madame… je, ne… »

« Taratata ! Vous n'avez même rien à répliquer. Donc, disais-je, pour lundi. Nous sommes impatients de voir comment vous allez nous interpréter cela Mr. Malfoy.»

Ces mots furent accompagnés par un ricanement général, et quelques coups d'oeils compatissants. L'un d'eux, fut celui d'Harry. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Malfoy, et, l'espace d'une seconde, Draco eût l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Il pesta tout bas :

« Marre ! Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? »

Intérieurement, il pensait à tout autre chose. Le regard, rien que le regard de Harry, l'avait déjà chamboulé. Qu'arriverait-il si, un jour, par Merlin sait quel miracle, ses rêves se réalisaient ?

Il passa la fin de l'heure à ruminer, et à se demander quand, enfin, il oserait prendre ce sale Potty à part, et l'embrasser de force. L'embrasser, comme si sa vie en dépendait - et c'était d'ailleurs le cas -. L'embrasser comme il n'avait jamais embrassé quiconque. Parce qu'avec Potty, ça ne serait pas pareil. Il était sa seule faiblesse. Sa seule et unique…quoique… oui, si. Toutes les autres dépendaient de lui. Ses rêves…ses illusions, tout.

La cloche sonna, le libérant de ses ruminations. Tout en se rhabillant, il sentit un regard se poser sur lui, mais, quand il leva les yeux, il vit seulement Potter tourner les siens avec précipitation, comme s'il l'eût surpris en flagrant délit. La pensée lui vint, que, si c'était le cas, c'était vraiment plutôt bon signe pour lui. Mais il devait se faire des illusions, non ? Potty sortait avec Ginny, enfin, tout au moins, il lui tripotait les seins en public, si ça n'était pas une preuve…

Mais tant pis, se dit-il, si j'attends que Potter fasse un pas, je risque d'être mort avant.

Cette décision, lui coûta énormément. Lui, Malfoy, faire le premier pas. Bon, d'accord, il adorait aguicher les filles, mais ça n'était pas pareil, si ? Et puis, les filles, elles ne comptaient pas, enfin, personne ne comptait, sauf lui. Et il s'en voulait, il le détestait de prendre une place si importante dans sa vie. Il ne lui avait pourtant rien demandé ! Mais rien que ses yeux dans les sien, c'était si… intense et bouleversant.

Mais il en voulait plus, beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Il voulait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, sentir sa langue dans sa bouche, lui caresser les cheveux, tout le corps, le couvrir de baisers, mordiller ses tétons... Il le voulait, tout entier. Purement, et simplement.

Ca y est, il l'avait enfin avoué. Ses rêves l'avaient trahi depuis bien longtemps, mais jamais il n'avait songé concrètement à ces choses.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il aurait Potter, et ce, par n'importe quel moyen ! Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était bien s'y prendre, et, d'abord, faire rompre Harry avec Ginny. Et pour ça, il avait déjà un sacré bon plan, qu'il mettrait en application tout à l'heure, à la fin du dernier cours, qui, justement, était le prochain. Il aurait Ginny dans son lit. Ca n'était rien pour lui, rien qu'une de plus. Et, aussi, Ginny comprendrait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec Harry. Il la menacerait. Elle se laisserait avoir.

Mais, et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Et s'il pensait tellement à Harry qu'il ne pouvait plus… faire autre chose à quiconque ? Et s'il ne pouvait plus jouir qu'avec Harry ?

D'un côté… ça serait réjouissant, mais d'un autre… quelque peu frustrant.

Non, Ginny n'était pas la bonne solution. Il fallait s'attaquer à Harry. Immédiatement. Immédiatement avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irrécupérable, avant qu'il ne se laisse trop aller.

Il allait commencer.

« Hé, tu peux pas faire gaffe où tu vas ? T'as pas de…. »

Harry s'arrêta net. Malfoy le dévisagea, sans aucune honte, de haut en bas. Harry, gêné, se sentit rougir. Son cœur s'accéléra.

Draco quant à lui, sût que c'était déjà presque gagné. Qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir des choses contradictoires, et, inhabituelles.

Le couloir était désert, l'heure de cours avait sûrement déjà commencée, et Draco, perdu qu'il était dans ses réflexions ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais il n'était pas le seul, à ce qu'il paraissait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Potty ? » lança-t-il, tentant un ton neutre, malgré son intérieur bouleversé.

« J'ai discuté avec la prof de Littérature, ça m'intéresse, moi. » répliqua celui-ci.

« Ah bon ? » fit Malfoy, s'avançant vers Harry.

Potter recula, visiblement déstabilisé.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux Draco ? »

« T'es bien familier, dis-moi… mon petit Harry. » fit celui-ci, s'avançant toujours.

Il avait à présent atteint Harry, et leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Harry retint son souffle. Draco s'approcha encore.

« Potty, que cela soit bien clair, je te veux. Et je t'aurais. T'as intérêt à bien m'écouter au prochain cours de Littérature. Il se peut que tu découvres quelque chose que tu n'aies jamais soupçonné. »

« Draco, je…. »

Mais Harry avait à peine commencé sa phrase que Malfoy faisait déjà demi-tour, fermement décidé à ne pas avoir Harry aussi lâchement. Il avait été tenté, bien sûr, et comment. Sa bouche, si proche…

Il ne se donna pas la peine d'aller au dernier cours de la journée, on était vendredi soir, et le week-end commençait dans une heure, même pas. Il prit donc le chemin de sa chambre, qui, grâce à son statut de préfet, était à l'écart des autres.

Il avait sa stratégie. Et cela plairait à Harry, il en était convaincu. Dans le sonnet n°4, se trouvait tout ce que Draco se devait de lui dire, tôt ou tard, et, en l'occurrence, mieux valait tôt que tard. Enfin, en remplacent les « Madame » par des pronoms masculins, bien sûr.

Draco n'avait beau pas être amateur de poésie, il affectionnait tout particulièrement ce sonnet et, aussi, n'avait-il pas trop objecté quand la prof lui avait donné sa punition. Il avait juste fait mine de protester, pour la forme. Et, puis, de toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ce week-end, et travailler aurait au moins le mérite de lui faire garder la tête froide. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'installa sur son lit, et ouvrit son livre de Littérature à la page n°39.

Là, recouvrant la page d'une encre émeraude, était inscrit le Sonnet pour Hélène.

Il le lut, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois, transporté une fois de plus, par les merveilles de la poésie. Les moldus avaient, tout compte fait, peut-être des qualités !

« Si c'est aimer, Madame, et de jour et de nuit

Rester, songer, penser le moyen de vous plaire,

Oublier toute chose, et ne vouloir rien faire

Qu'adorer et servir la beauté qui me nuit;

Si c'est aimer de suivre un bonheur qui me fuit,

De me perdre moi-même, et d'être solitaire,

Souffrir beaucoup de mal, beaucoup craindre, et me taire,

Pleurer, crier merci, et m'en voir éconduit;

Si c'est aimer que de vivre en vous plus qu'en moi-même,

Cacher d'un front joyeux, une langueur extrême,

Sentir au fond de l'âme un combat inégal,

Chaud, froid, comme la fièvre amoureuse me traite :

Honteux, parlant à vous de confesser mon mal !

Si cela est aimer : furieux je vous aime :

Je vous aime et sait bien que mon mal est fatal :

Le coeur le dit assez, mais la langue est muette. »

Ronsard, Sonnet pour Hélène.

Draco laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction. C'était parfait. Comme si la prof avait lu dans ses yeux que c'était le Sonnet qu'il lui fallait. Vraiment le bon. Et bientôt… bientôt…il sentirait les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes.

Sa peau nue contre la sienne. Ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux.

Ses mains le caresser doucement, partout. Harry et lui, ne former plus qu'un. Par merlin, si ça ne se réalisait pas, il en mourrait. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne seulement imaginer tout cela. Mais, d'un côté, s'il ne pouvait rien avoir, autant se l'imaginer. C'était si doux, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, car, celui d'après, il se rendait compte que ça n'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un rêve, et qu'Harry était si loin de lui, et que les seuls doigts qui avaient jamais caressé son corps étaient ceux de filles dont il ne se souvenait même pas.

« Je suis vraiment pathétique » se sermonna-t-il une fois de plus. Et, avec la rage qui l'animait, il mit de l'ardeur à apprendre son texte.

Il le répéta, et le répéta, pour se rendre compte que, finalement, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il le connaissait déjà. C'était tellement tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et puis, en le travaillant trop, il l'abîmait. Harry devait ressentir toute sa passion, incontrôlable.

Le lundi arriva trop lentement, Draco avait fini par se torturer tout le week-end en s'imaginant milles et unes situations, toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres. Mais aucune ne lui convenait vraiment. Il connaissait Harry par cœur, et, pourtant, il voulait être surpris.

Merlin ! Que le temps pouvait passer lentement. Cela faisait maintenant depuis 3h du matin qu'il était debout, tournant en rond, attendant que le temps passe.

Heureusement pour lui, le cours de Littérature était le premier du matin.

Aussi, à 8h pile, Draco était déjà dans la salle, fin prêt, et fermement décidé à ne plus reculer.

Les élèves commencèrent à remplir la salle, mais Draco ne les voyait pas, il ne voyait qu'Harry. Un élève, au milieu de tant d'autres. Et, pourtant, il se démarquait. Il devait avoir un don pour ça, il se faisait remarquer, partout.

Silence. Draco se racla la gorge.

Il commença son exposé. La prof avait l'air ravie, et les élèves le regardaient fixement, sans un bruit. Au moment de réciter son Sonnet, Draco marqua une pause, leva les yeux sur Harry, et lui sourit.

Puis, il se lança. Il avait un peu le trac.

« Si c'est aimer, Ha… Madame, et de jour et de nuit

Rester …. »

Pourvu que personne n'ait remarqué son erreur. Sa langue avait fourché, trahissant son cœur. Ouf.

Personne n'avait compris. Sauf Harry. Tout le monde l'applaudissait, ravis. Les filles rougissaient, croyant sans doute que Draco leur avait dédié son Sonnet. La prof lui tapota l'épaule.

Mais il ne se rendait plus compte de rien, seul Harry comptait.

Harry, lui, était rouge écarlate et tentait de se cacher dans son écharpe couleur rouge et or. Malfoy lui lança un dernier regard et retourna s'asseoir. Le reste du cours, se passa comme dans un rêve, la prof ne l'embêta plus, satisfaite. Il regardait Harry.

Merde. Ca ne lui correspondait tellement pas, cette attitude ! Il était méchant, glacial. Il n'était pas fleur bleue, et pas gay. Il n'était pas amoureux de …

Les élèves avaient déjà tous quitté la salle, seul Harry restait, prétextant rassembler ses affaires. Draco allait partir, soudain résigné. Ca l'avait assailli si soudainement, tout ce rejet. Mais il n'en eût pas le temps. Harry l'agrippa par le bras, et l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant plus ou moins de force.

Aussitôt, Malfoy sentit toute sa volonté s'évacuer. C'était si bon, après tout. Tant pis pour son image. Tant pis pour sa réputation. Tant pis pour tout. Sauf pour ça.

A présent, leurs langues s'entremêlaient, reproduisant un ballet si connu. Mais si différent. Il aurait du le savoir pourtant, avec ce sale Potty, tout était si différent. Même ses notions. Même ses manières.

Hmm Harry avait la main baladeuse ! Elle se promenait, partant déjà à la découverte du corps de Malfoy. Il faillit s'abandonner à ce doux contact, mais décida de prendre une précaution. Il entraîna donc Potty, toujours collé à lui, vers la salle de Potions, qui était toujours déserte à cette heure-ci. Tant pis pour les cours qu'ils rataient, ils avaient mieux à faire. Bien mieux !

La porte se referma derrière eux. Ils étaient seuls, enfin.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, et Harry se décida à parler :

« Dray… merci. Merci d'avoir fait le premier pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je te veux aussi. Alors, s'il te plaît… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'était point besoin de la finir, Dray avait saisi le message.

Il prit la tête de Potty entre ses mains, et attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il mit toute sa passion, tout son désespoir dans ce baiser. Harry tressailli, et manqua tomber, mais Draco le rattrapa, l'attirant encore plus à lui. Tout s'accéléra alors, Draco et Harry, comme en transe. En cet instant, le monde se résumait à eux deux. A ce qu'il s'apprêtaient à faire, et au plaisir qui les submergerait, qui les submergeait déjà, si intense et pourtant rien comparé au reste.

Harry laissa ses mains faire, son cœur dicter, et le reste suivre. Il ne savait plus où il en était, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que depuis que Draco lui avait annoncé qu'il devait l'écouter en Littérature, il n'en pouvait plus de son désir pour lui. A cet instant, il avait voulu que Draco l'embrasse. Il le voulait depuis bien longtemps, tout compte fait. Il osait cependant se l'avouer seulement maintenant.

Dray le fit bien vite revenir à la réalité, et se rendre compte une fois de plus que ça n'était pas un rêve, même si ça en avait tout l'air.

Ses mains, gelées, déboutonnaient sa robe. Ses lèvres avides embrassaient toujours les siennes et, lui, leur répondait. Il se mit, lui aussi, à déboutonner la robe de Dray, geste qu'il avait fait maintes et maintes fois en rêve.

Draco l'allongea sur la table, le rejoignant aussitôt. Leurs corps n'étaient à présent plus séparés, par rien. Ils étaient nus, comme deux vers. Harry ferma les yeux, se laissant aller, s'abandonnant complètement aux mains expertes de Draco. Elles parcoururent tout son corps, s'arrêtant sur son torse, son sexe, puis sur ses mollets. Harry murmura :

« Dray, je le sais maintenant… je… »

« Chut, mon Potty. Ne parle pas. On aura le temps pour ça après. » Lui chuchota Malfoy à l'oreille, tout en continuant à le couvrir de baisers et de caresses.

Merlin. Ca ne devait pas s'arrêter, jamais. Si c'était un rêve, qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Et si c'était la réalité, alors que ça se reproduise tout le temps.

Cependant, Malfoy s'était collé tout contre Harry, et, lentement, s'unissait complètement à lui. Enfin. Enfin, après tout ce temps, ils ne feraient plus qu'un. Plus rien n'existait, ni haine, ni rage, ni désespoir. Plus de contradiction, plus de peur, plus de rejet. Rien que ce désir, et cet amour, cette passion, dévorante. Et le plaisir.

Il arrivait par vagues, submergeant totalement Harry. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était lui. Et il l'entendait, pousser des râles de jouissance.

Draco, lui, était au 7e ciel. Il avait Harry, là, sous lui, et il était en lui. Et il ne l'aurait pas qu'aujourd'hui. Il le savait bien. Potty, tout comme lui, ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir le satisfaire entièrement et pleinement.

Quand il cessa son mouvement de va et vient, Draco se coucha sur Harry, heureux et plutôt épuisé par ce qu'il venait d'effectuer.

Les mains d'Harry prirent le relais, et le caressèrent à son tour. Il était doué, le bougre !

Lorsque enfin, Harry s'arrêta, mettant un terme à leurs amours, Dray l'embrassa à nouveau, longuement.

« Dray… » fit Harry.

« Potty ? Tu voulais me dire quoi hum ? Je suis un dieu hein ? » dit Malfoy, ricanant.

« Ouais, aussi. » fit Harry en lui rendant son sourire. « Mais je me suis rendu compte d'un truc. Finalement, si c'est aimer que de vouloir te voir chaque jour, si c'est aimer que d'éprouver tant de plaisir à te caresser, si c'est aimer que de vivre en toi plus qu'en moi-même, de jouir quand tu es en moi, de répondre ardûment à tes baisers, alors, furieux et désespérément, je t'aime Dray. »

Draco laissa échapper un petit sifflement.

« Waouh, pas mal du tout Potty. Tu m'en diras plus souvent, des comme ça ! »

« Sans problème. Mais…seulement après que tu m'aies fait l'amour. Sinon, ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Quand tu veux Potty, on recommence ? » répliqua Dray, imperturbable et pas peu fier de lui.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

C'était un jour merveilleux, et Rogue voulait en profiter pleinement, aussi, voulût-il chercher sa potion anti-boutons. Elle lui était nécessaire, surtout quand il voulait s'exposer au soleil, car ces boutons-la, lui collaient ensuite à la peau pendant des jours, et il ne s'en débarrassait que difficilement. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie que Potty le voit ainsi. Ni Malfoy d'ailleurs.

Il descendit donc à sa salle de classe. Il allait entrer, lorsqu'il entendu un bruit…

Un bruit qui le perturba fort. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il allait rentrer, interrompre les intrus, quand il perçut le timbre familier de la voix de Draco Malfoy, justement.

Avec qui était-il ? Décidemment, il devrait lui toucher un mot ! Il ne pouvait pas permettre que ce garçon finisse ainsi.

Il s'en alla donc, ne voulant point interrompre son favori, mais bien décidé à lui faire la morale par la suite.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry marqua une pause. Il avait entendu quelque chose. Il se rapprocha de Dray.

« Hé… t'as rien entendu ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Je… il m'a pourtant semblé entendre… » marmonna Potty.

« Bon, alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? » lui demanda Malfoy avec un sourire malicieux.

« Hum… a ton avis ? » fit celui-ci tout en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de Malfoy, enroulant ses bras autour de son torse et lui caressant le dos.

« Je vois… j'savais pas que t'était aussi vicieux Potty ! C'est pas que ça me dérange, mais ça va dégrader ton image. » répliqua Malfoy.

« M'en fiche. » lui dit Harry, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

« Ca me plaît ça » murmura Draco.

**_The END_**

_Voilaaa !! C'est à nouveau la fin d'une fic' ! Bouh !_

_Alors ?? Qu'en pensez-vous cher amis lecteurs ?_

_Dites-moi si c'est trop osé hein XD C'est que j'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire des trucs comme ça. Mais j'me suis bien éclatée, je l'avoue _

_(Perverse va ! XD)_

_HPDM always : D_

_Bien à vous,_

_Johanna_


End file.
